A Sin with No Name
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Thor realises he cannot resist him. Thor/Loki; pseudo-incest; smut; swears. R&R, x.


**A Sin with No Name**

**Summary: **Thor realises he cannot resist him. Thor/Loki; pseudo-incest; smut; swears.

**AN: ****This is my first venture into this fandom and I hope no one seems too out of character. Please be nice.**

'_I am out of my mind; I am losing control,  
>full of feelings I can't define,<br>It's a sin with no name, no remorse and no shame,  
>fire, fury and flame, 'cause the devil's to blame,<br>and the angel's proclaim it's a dangerous game.'  
><em>

**-x-**

The pool room was warm as the younger prince stepped over the threshold, the fire roaring in the corner, making everything glow amber. The firelight hit the water beautifully, painting the walls with dancing light. He stepped closer to the water, looking down at his reflection in the stillness before gingerly dipping one bare foot into the pool, the disturbance of peace causing a ripple. Smiling gently, the prince made his way to the large open door at the other side of the room which led out onto a luxurious marble balcony which overlooked the whole of Asgard, stars shining brightly in the multicoloured sky. Asgard was peaceful as the kingdom laid down their heads to sleep. Loki took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in the silence around him. Turning back the pool, he stepped closer and his fingers went to the silk tie around his waist which held his robe in place.

They stilled again when the sound of the door opening from behind him came, a knowing smile on his face. He stood still, listening as the large stone door closed once more and the 'intruder' in his private moment made himself known.

"Bathing alone, brother?'

Loki's smile grew in size as the future king of Asgard stepped closer to him, his strong, muscular arms encircling his brother, his hands resting over Loki's on the tie of his robe. Loki suddenly felt boneless, sinking back into his big brother's embrace, the thunder god's lips on his ear. Just as quick as he had submitted to Thor's touch, he retreated from it, turning to face his brother, noting the look of adorable confusion on his face. Loki continued to smile gently.

"I was about to, yes, but seeing as you have turned up unexpectedly, perhaps you'll join me?" Loki asked, his hands finding the tie to his robe once more before pulling the knot free and letting the dark green silk fall from his shoulders delicately, leaving him naked before his brother. Thor's eyes wandered; the hunger in them unmistakable. His fingers twitched as if itching to touch him. His tongue snaked out, wetting his, now dry, lips. The firelight made Loki's skin glow, an unusual contrast to his normal alabaster skin. But Thor found he liked it. Suddenly, after an unneeded staring contest, their bodies collided, neither aware that the other had moved until they came together. Lips crashed together, biting and licking, Loki growling as his naked body rubbed indecently against the little armour Thor had left remaining. Thor combed his fingers through his brother's dark hair roughly, grabbing a handful and giving it a sharp tug, pulling the younger prince's head back so he could have easy access to his throat.

"I beg you to remove your armour, brother," Loki whispered, breathing heavily from their violent kisses, his fingers sliding against the metal breastplate his brother wore. "Thor, please." A sharp nip to Loki's throat made his whimper before he was let go of, Thor moving away to pull off the remaining armour, dropping it to the marble floor with a loud clang. Loki was suddenly back in his embrace, resuming their vigorous kissing as they guided each other to the pool, down the steps and into the waist-deep water. Loki pulled back from the kiss as the hot pool water engulfed their bodies, the heat turning their bodies a darker shade of pink. The younger prince watched as Thor's thin shirt stuck to his body because of the water, his beautiful body visible through the material. Loki yanked it over Thor's head before his hands scrambled for his bottoms, loosening the ties that held them closed. Soon enough, Thor stood there in all his glory and they pressed themselves against each other, joined from their lips to their toes. Loki ran his hands down his brother's chest and abdomen, feeling every pectoral muscle twitch under his touch.

"Loki, if anyone were to come in here ..." Thor began against the trickster's lips but Loki silenced him, pressing one long finger to his brother's lips.

"Hush, brother," he whispered. "We will not be seen." His hand slipped down Thor's skin and beneath the surface of the water, cupping his hardening flesh and squeezing gently. Thor growled, burying his head in his brother's shoulder and biting down where neck and shoulder met. "I assure you, we will not be discovered. Now shut up and fuck me." Thor chuckled at his brother's abruptness, wrapping a hand around the back of Loki's head and used his thumb to push up the younger prince's chin, his head falling back so Thor could lick his glorious throat. Biting at the skin, he moved down to his collarbone, nipping all the way and leaving red marks all over.

"You are mine, brother, all mine ..." Thor mumbled against Loki's skin. Loki sighed deeply before pushing his brother back towards until he sat on the step that led into the pool. Thor leant back against the steps, his brother's long-fingered hands running up his chest, thumbs skimming roughly over hard nipples. Thor groaned, his eyes firmly fixed on Loki as the god of mischief's eyes fell to the erection that sat against his brother's washboard stomach, twitching slightly in neglect.

"I am yours, brother," Loki whispered before taking Thor's hard cock into his mouth, his eyes focussed on his brother. Thor threw his head back, the dull thud against the marble made Loki wince but he knew Thor was alright. A large hand was suddenly in his hair, forcing his mouth further down the shaft before bringing them back up again and letting go with an obscene pop. His free hand gripped the base of his brother's cock, the tip of his tongue teasing the slit, little droplets of pre-come wetting his lips obscenely. Wrapping his lips round the head once more, he slid them down until they met where his hand was gripping on. Thor was growling; whimpering; twitching, all while the thunder roared and the lightning flashed outside as the rain began to pour. As orgasm built within Thor, the thunder became louder and the lightning cracked through the sky harder than before.

"More, brother. Faster," Thor whispered. Loki's lips slid up his brother's shaft once again before sliding down and up and down and up and down in a rhythm, that had Thor grunting in pleasure and holding Loki's hair tighter than before. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth hanging open in sheer ecstasy. Loki squeezed the base of Thor's erection as he sucked, causing the thunder god to let out a strangled cry.

"Brother, please. I'm going ..., god, I need to ..." Thor was moaning before his seed was flowing down Loki's throat, who sucked him until he was dry, cleaning up any mess that was made before letting go of his limp cock. Thor lifted his head to look at his little brother, whose cheeks were flushed and lips were red. "You and your wicked mouth, trickster."

"I did not hear you complaining," Loki said with a smile before he gathered some water in his cupped hands and splashed his face with it, feeling Thor's eyes on his as the thunder god fought to get his breath back. Blinking the water from his eyes, Loki leaned in to kiss Thor once more before he was climbing the steps out of the pool, Thor's gaze following him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. But he watched as Loki picked up a jar of oil from next to the fireplace.

"Would you care to join me on the balcony, brother?" Loki asked, winking. Thor smiled and got out of the pool, legs still shaking from his orgasm. He followed his brother out onto the balcony, the realisation that he was about to fuck Loki within an inch of his life outside where they could be seen, where the storm was building above them. He felt himself slowly hardening again. Thor watched as Loki put down the oil at the edge of the balcony and he moved behind his brother, wrapping one arm around him to pull him flush against his chest, the other hand moving his long hair away from his neck to pepper kisses on his sensitive skin. Quickly turning his brother in his arms, Thor walked him backwards to the edge of the balcony making him sit on the ledge, the younger prince trying to hide the worry in his eyes. A kiss from Thor upon the tip of his nose comforted him.

"I'd never let you fall, brother. Lean back," he said, Loki nodding hesitantly, turning his head to look at how far up they were before he turned back to Thor and leaning back on his elbows. He hooked his feet around Thor's calves, to keep himself connected with his brother in some way. The rain began to fall heavier, their skin becoming slick. Thor dipped his hand in the jog of oil next to him, his other hand running up his brother's chest, drawing a shaky breath from Loki. He slipped the oil slick hand between their bodies, seeking out Loki's entrance. Pressing one finger against his opening, he felt the resistance at the intrusion. He was tight, always tight. Pressing the oil slicked finger in, Loki gasped, his body tensing for a moment before the trail of Thor's hand across his abdomen made him relax, allowing Thor entrance to his body. Loki's head fell back, over the edge, yet the feel of his brother there with him made him feel safe. A second finger was added, then a third, pumping unceremoniously in and out of Loki's body, causing him to cry out. His hand suddenly came up over his mouth, worried he had been heard by someone on the upper or lower balconies. Thor pulled the hand from his brother's mouth.

"I want all of Asgard to hear you scream, brother," he said, moving his fingers faster in and out of Loki's tight hole, readying him for something much larger. Suddenly, Loki screamed out as Thor's fingers struck his prostate, his body writhing, surprising himself that he wasn't falling off the edge.

"Enough!" he called out, sitting up and pushing Thor away from him; the oaf slipping on the rain slick marble and falling backwards. Loki moved like lightning and was sitting astride Thor's thighs, his own hand suddenly slick with oil as he wrapped it around his brother's erection, drawing animalistic groans from within the thunder god.

"Loki, do not tease me, brother," Thor said. "Just do it." Loki leaned down to kiss Thor, their desperate hands grabbing at each other as Loki suddenly sank down onto Thor, resulting in a rather harsh bite on his bottom lip. Loki pulled away, feeling blood trickle down his chin from the bite and gave a sharp, sudden movement on Thor's cock. The thunder god's fingers dug into his brother's thighs, no doubt leaving a mark that would be visible in the morning. Another hard movement had Thor's cock hitting his prostate, Loki screaming out for more as the rain slicked their bodies up more. Thor suddenly rolled them over, Loki trapped beneath him, feet being pushed up by his ears, his body almost folded in half as Thor pounded into him.

"B-b ... brother," Loki moaned, his head falling back against the marble floor. Thunder crashed loudly overhead once more, the lightning frighteningly close. Thor continued his thrusts, hard and fast, into Loki, both future king and prince crying out for each other and gripping each other tightly as they moved together. Thor shifted their positions, letting Loki's feet rest on his shoulders as he gripped his hips, pushing into him again. Loki took his own length in his hand, stroking quickly to match Thor's thrusts. One – two – three more and the thunder above them roared the loudest it had all night as Thor released himself inside of Loki, just as his brother came across his own stomach and hand. Thor leaned over his brother for a moment, pressing a kiss to Loki's bleeding mouth, licking at the blood on his chin. He let Loki's legs down slowly before pulling out of him and falling to the side, the cool, wet marble nice against his hot back.

Neither god said anything for a few moments, in hopes of getting their breath back, before Loki turned to Thor.

"You were wonderful, brother," he said, rolling over to Thor and kissed him delicately on the lips.

"So I have been told," Thor said. He stretched quickly. "We should move. We've possibly attracted some attention to ourselves with the shouting and the thunderstorm that came from nowhere." Loki nodded and shakily got to his feet, Thor doing the same. They moved back into the pool room, soaking wet from the rain. Thor gathered his soaking bottoms that were floating in the pool where Loki had stripped him and began trying to pull them on with great difficulty. Loki pulled his robe on over his naked flesh, which was beginning to bruise with the sheer strength Thor had. Thor had managed to pull his trousers on when the door of the pool room suddenly opened. Both Loki and Thor froze as the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogan, all entered the room talking but stopped suddenly when they took in the scene.

"What's going on here, then?" Fandral asked. Loki flushed red, but Thor chuckled.

"Just a little water fight, my friends, like we did when we were children, right brother," he said. Loki only nodded before he excused himself, heading for the door. Thor grabbed his soaking shirt that had also been floating in the pool and followed his brother, bidding his friends goodnight. He grabbed Loki by the arm, turning him to face him.

"I didn't know they would come in," he said. Loki only stared up into his brother's eyes, his face still red in embarrassment. Thor cupped his chin gently. "Came I come to your bed tonight?" Loki smiled and nodded.

"You know you are welcome to come anytime," he said and Thor leaned in and pressed a kiss to his brother's lips, not realising they were still in view of the Warriors Three before they went their separate ways.

"Well Fandral, looks like you own me a nice cooked wild boar. I guess I was right," Volstagg said with a pat of his large, overfed stomach.

Fandral rolled his eyes.

And for the first time, Hogan cracked a smile, but he would never let his friends know.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this. I loved writing for these two. :) Read and review, x.<strong>


End file.
